


pups | jichen

by AYLINVERSE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYLINVERSE/pseuds/AYLINVERSE
Summary: jisung felt lonely in his house, so he asked chenle if he wants little pups running around in their house.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 55





	pups | jichen

"Chenle."

"Mhm?"

Jisung and Chenle were cuddling on their bed, the both of them just spending their time together after getting officially mated.

"Don't you have plans for our future?" Chenle scrunched his eyebrows and stared at Jisung with confusion

"Huh? Plans for the future? I haven't actually think of any of that." Jisung just nodded and snuggled closer to Chenle, he wrapped his arms on Chenle's waist and buried his head on Chenle's tummy.

"I already have something in mind." Jisung mumbled,

"What is it then?" Jisung raised his head, his hand traveled to Chenle's tummy and rubbed it slowly.

"Why don't we... have a lil' pup?" Chenle's eyes widden, his fluffy ear was standing. While Jisung just stared at the shocked boy.

"What? It'll be fun to see a little werewolf running around our house, calling us Dad and Mom." Jisung smilled causing Chenle to blush madly.

"So, how do you think about having a lil' pup?" Chenle lowered his head and started biting his lips.

"I-I think it's not a bad idea.." Jisung's face lit up, so does his ears.

"Good then, why don't we start making it now?" Jisung spoke with a low tone, making Chenle's body shiver. 

"O-Okay." Jisung scooted his body closer to Chenle and hovered over him, staring deeply at his beloved mate.

Jisung's face nuzzled into Chenle's neck, inhaling his mate scent, his eyes lit up instantly and his fangs showed up.

He traced Chenle's neck with his lips, before marking the boy under him with hickeys, making Chenle moaned softly.

"J-Jisung.. not to much please." Jisung growled deeply staring at small boy,

"You don't tell me what to do, i'm the one who's in charge here." Chenle just quietly nods and tilted his head, giving Jisung more space.

Jisung suddenly grinded their crotch together creating a friction between the thin fabrics they're using. Chenle bucked his hips up also grinding his crotch onto Jisung's, but his hips were pushed back down harshly by Jisung.

"No moving." Jisung sternly said, Chenle just whined not having that much pleasure.

"What? You need more friction? You're a needy omega aren't you?" Jisung roughly grinded their crotch together making Chenle moaned and throw his head back.

"Y-Yes.. m-more please.." Chenle whimpered, and Jisung just growled and sped up his grinding.

"J-Ji, f-fuck." Jisung abruptly stopped and stared at Chenle,

"What did you just said?" Chenle shooked his head, Jisung frown his face and gripped Chenle's face harshly.

"What. Did. You. Just. Said." Chenle whimpered,

"I-I said fuck.." And by that Jisung stands up took off all of his clothes and then Chenle's and throw it randomly on the floor without caring.

He immediately hovered over Chenle and positioned himself at Chenle's hole,

"my baby has been bad isn't he? He just said a bad word, right?" Chenle nodded and Jisung teased his tip on Chenle's entrence,

"Talk baby, you have a mouth."

"Y-Yes, baby said a bad word.. Baby is sorry for it." Jisung smirked and pushed himself in roughly made Chenle screamed.

"A-Ahh!"

"I don't think that he's sorry, he should've think twice before saying it didn't he?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then does baby deserved a punishment?"

"Y-Yes."

Jisung smirked and started to pound into Chenle roughly making the boy under him a moaning mess.

Jisung attached his lips onto Chenle and started a intense kiss between them, his hips is still snapping in and out of Chenle.

"J-Ji.. Mhm... Ahh! Ah!" Chenle buried his head onto the sheets, and his nails gripping the sheets tightly. 

Jisung suddenly pulled out and seated himself on the bed and quietly gestured Chenle to come closer to him.

Chenle crawled closer to him, Jisung gripped his waist and puts Chenle on top of his lap and hardened cock. He then slipped his cock back in making Chenle body arched.

"Fuck baby, you looked so hot." Jisung started to move Chenle's body up and down and bucked his hips up when he pushed Chenle's body down, making his cock buried deeper in him.

"A-Ahhh! D-Deep, so deep!" Chenle rested his head on Jisung shoulders and let Jisung move his body and fucked him from bellow.

"K-Knot.. Knot.. Must knot my mate.." Jisung eyes changed color into a golden-ish one and his hips snapping frantically.

"Jisung! Ahh! Ahh! Please!" Jisung throw Chenle's body onto the bed and folded his legs and then started to move his hips again.

Sounds of skin slapping, moans and groans filled the room, as well as the scent of wolfs mating filled the room.

"M-My mate.. Mate will carry my lil' pups, my pups.. mine. I'm going to fill you up with my pups." Jisung's inner wolf spoke and started to show his sharp fangs.

"J-Jisung, i-i'm close.." Jisung just nodded, he grabbed Chenle's little cock and pumped it as fast as his hips pounding into him.

"K-Knot!" Last few thrusts Jisung released deep inside Chenle and his fangs is buried into Chenle's shoulder marking him again.

And Chenle reached his high by releasing his seeds to his tummy, and his body stuck in a arched position. 

After awhile both of them calmed down, Jisung retracts his fangs and pulled out of Chenle, his seeds immediately started to run out of his red hole.

Jisung licked his lips and started to thrust back Chenle using his tongue pushing in his seeds back in his abused hole.

Chenle quietly moaned, after cleaned his hole Jisung started kissing his lips, Chenle could taste Jisung's seeds but he didn't mind.

"Let's see if our pup will grow in here, if not then.. I'll have to fuck you again and fill you up with my seeds so much so then you'll carry my puppy" Chenle just blushed and buried his head onto Jisung's chest.

"I love you, Chenle."

"Love you too, Jisung."


End file.
